eu2opiafandomcom-20200213-history
Sidebar Navigation Menu
Note: With this new (and IMO terrible) move by wikia, the sidebar of the monaco skin is gone from the page display. But not at all gone, since it lives in its placeholder page MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar. I merely copied it into a new page, and put the link brackets on all links. Hopefully after all this turmoil we can have the sidebar back into place. For the moment, navigate here. * Empire Universe 2 Topia Wiki * Notice * What Do you Wanna see * Chat Rules * Game Rules * Species o Cyborg o Human o Jamozoid o Magumian o Mosorian o Ozoid o Plentropian o Weganian o Zuup o Racial Distribution * A Newbies Guide to EU2 o Picking your Race o How to Build o Researching o Training Researchers * Guides o Ace of Trades o Going..Going..Gone o Space of Trades o Starsystem Map o Wining and Mining o The Imperium is Born + Relations + Forums +Members + Cash Box + Applications o To Battle Stations o Man the Turrets o Colonisation.. The Galaxy is your Oyster * Corins Guides o Corins Easy way to DoomBringers o CCG Engines o CCG Shields o CCG Armour o CCG Weapons * Other Player Written Guides o Pahvimatos Guide to Empires o Player Written Guide1 o Player Written Guide2 o Player Written Guide3 * Technology o Miscellaneous + Space Travel + More Effective Resource Mining # Titanium # Copper # Iron # Aluminium # Mercury # Silicon # Uranium # Krypton # Nitrogen # Hydrogen + Improved Mining Queue # More Resource Mining # Increased Production Rate # Better Use of the Environment + Buildings # Barracks # Bunker # Communications Centre # Dock # Government Building # Shipyard # Trading Post # University + Tactics # Tactic # Better Defence # Better Attack # Surprising Attack # Effective First Strike # Concentrated Firepower # Focused Defense # Universal Approach # Scattered Approach o The Engines + Impulse + Warp o The Chassis + Fighters # Probe # Lancer # Cutter # Corvette # Frigate # Destroyer # Cruiser # Nighthawk + Capital Ships # Medium Cruiser # Battle Cruiser # Battleship # Dreadnought # Dreadnought Super Large # Titan # Behemoth # Birel # Leviathan # Mach # Aurel # Trayan # Doombringer o The Equipment + Mining Tech # Mining Prototype # Mining Laser Mark 2 # Mining Laser Mark 3 # Salvage Prototype # Salvage Laser Mark 2 # Salvage Laser Mark 3 + Cargo Holds # Cargo Small # Cargo Medium # Cargo Large # Extended Cargo # Cargo 270 # Cargo 290 # Cargo 300 # Cargo 310 # Cargo 320 # Cargo 350 # Colonisation Module + Troop Transport Modules # Troop Transportation Module # Shuttle 20K # Shuttle 30K # Shuttle 40K # Shuttle 50K + Fuel Tanks # Small Tank # Medium Tank # Large Tank + Scanning Tech # Aerial espionage # Horch III # Horch VI # Horch V # Splinter # Splinter 2 # AT4 # Anemu # For Dix Prime # Jyief + Cloaking Tech # Krypton cloaking shield # Krypton cloaking shield mk2 # Krypton cloaking shield mk3 o The Defences + Shields # 25 Mega Watt # 50 Mega Watt # 100 Mega Watt # 115 Mega Watt # 125 Mega Watt # 130 Mega Watt # 145 Mega Watt # 160 Mega Watt # 195 Mega Watt # 200 Mega Watt + Armour # Standard Armour # ATS # ATSM # DATS # Silt # NAA # SLT # Inamibo # Licim # Dub Nuf o The Weapons + Laser + Ions # Small Cannon # Medium Cannon # Large Cannon # L-Ion # L-Ion EXT # KT L-Ion # IGop + Projectiles # Scorp # Scorp II # Lux Torpedo # Scorp III # Stungo # Scorpion # Drailer # MasterK # Nutter # Usiel o Race Specific Technology + Plentropian RST + Weganian RST + Mosorian RST + Human RST + Cyborg RST + Zuup RST + Ozoid RST + Magumian RST + Jamozoid RST o Mini Technology * Technology version 2 o Miscellaneous v2 o Engines v2 o Chassis v2 o Equipment v2 o Defence v2 o Weapons v2 o Race Specific Technology + Plentropian RST + Weganian RST + Mosorian RST + Human RST + Cyborg RST + Zuup RST + Ozoid RST + Magumian RST + Jamozoid RST o Mini Technology * Cost of Components o Chassis o Engines o Equipment o Armour o Shields o Weapons * Basic Ship Setups o Cutter Designs o Corvette Designs o Frigate Designs o Destroyer Designs * Player Ship Designs o Cruiser Designs o NightHawk Designs o BattleCruiser Designs o BattleShip Designs o Dreadnought Designs o DSL Designs o Behemoth Designs o Birel Designs o Mach Designs o Aurel Designs o Leviathan Design o Doombringer Designs * Buildings o Barracks o Bunker o Control Centre o Communications Centre o Dock o Government Building o Research Centre o Shipyard o Trading Post o University * Cost of Buildings * Commander o Information o Player Titles o Prestige * Objects in Space o Wormholes o Asteroids o Wreckage o Reaper Pirates o Uninhabited Planets * Battle o Space Battle o Ground Battle o Guerrilla Warfare * Empires o Welsh Home Grown Battalion + WHGB RoE o Galactic Trade Federation o Alpha Legion o Brotherhood Of The Obsidian Mongoose o Albion Brotherhood o Hawk's Privateers + Hawk's Privateers RoE&R o 501st Imperial Guard o Romanian Special Forces Eagles Battalion + RSF Rules of Engagement o Confederation + Confederation Constitution o The New Order o 12Hells o Irish Alliance o Divide et Impera o Grand Hope o Drunkin Fools + DNK Rules of Engagement o The Evil Asgards o 7th Ghost Bear Clan o !Army Of Planet England! o The Universal Imperium o The Wape-Wraiths o Cherokee Nation * Universal Pacts o Gentleman's Agreement o (URE) Treaty and clan of United Rising Empires * Trivia o Shield Regeneration o Mining Rates o Fleet, Planet Colours o Info on Empire War * Events o Quiz Quiz Show o Rick Roll Challenge o Fendos Free for Alls * Fiction Corner o Novel: Twelve Hells vs The New Order War o EU2 Stories by Commander Karma o Reapers The Pirates of Space o EU2 Lores by Avemaia o Fiction Story1 o Fiction Story2 o Fiction Story3 o Fiction Story4 * InterGalactic History o Trade Federation Wars * Tools o Research Time Calculator o Stevo0os Battle Analysor * Ikolium and Premium Accounts Category:Anctient battlelogs of past wars